


Strange Bedfellows

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Paradise [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season One) Abruzzi's always watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lissa-bear.livejournal.com/profile)[lissa_bear](http://lissa-bear.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Michael/Lincoln for her birthday with a side of Abruzzi. I can't believe the Abruzzi part made it in!  
> This could be considered a standalone, or an interlude in The Arrangement series.

x-x-x-x-x

He watches a little too closely, like there's something about them he knows.

When Lincoln's hand stays too long on Michael's waist, when Michael murmurs in Lincoln's ear, Abruzzi is there. They can't shake him off.

Working in the break room, they hope for even a few seconds alone to trade kisses—or a touch, just _anything_ —before their audience returns. It hardly ever happens.

Abruzzi is there. Up close or at a distance doesn't matter when the man sees everything, even things other people wouldn't dream of, wouldn't _believe_. A man in his position is surprised by nothing, especially the second time around.

The break crew files into the yard again on a Monday, joined by Lincoln as they approach the shed. He and Michael have spent two days with only the sight of each other to sustain them; it's never enough.

"I want to taste you," Lincoln whispers deep so that only Michael can hear.

Abruzzi turns his head anyway, slows his step for a moment that stretches out long enough for Michael to feel their plan unraveling into the dirt. Abruzzi begins moving again at roughly the same fraction of a second in which Michael's heart stops beating.

Lincoln continues forward into the shed, all gruff determination. When Michael enters, he pulls him back into a corner and says softly, "I want him off the team, Michael. He's dangerous—especially to us."

"I know," Michael answers just as quietly, "but we need him. We need that plane to escape. There's no other way."

Lincoln scowls and heads over to the equipment, grabbing a shovel. He'll take some of that aggravation out on the floor while he imagines it's Abruzzi's head.

_Strange bedfellows…_

Michael's not thinking of what he does with Lincoln in their rare moments of privacy. Circumstances have forced him to make alliances he'd rather not. So long as he can keep Abruzzi along for the ride, he'll do what he has to.

But Lincoln's right.

Michael just hopes they make it out of here before Abruzzi uncovers the secret the two of them are working so hard to hide.

 

_\------fin -----_


End file.
